Revenge and Protection
by Chaosrulez
Summary: OMG all the girls are being murdered! who the hell could be doing such a great... i mean terrible thing? and can the new kid help solve the mystery? Beware: bashing of most female character in yugioh,Violence, Shounen-ai and an OC (but don't panic its mal
1. Arrival

O.k this I claim in the name of science, I'm fed up with straight couples special Anzu/anyone. Not that I don't like her it's just I think she's a slut and I hate her. I believe that there should be warnings on all straight fics saying beware straight and couples shouldn't be in the description cos it upsets me to know that someone has paired poor little Ryou or any other character (obviously gay) male with a girl. Anyway let me start the fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lore, who I borrowed from my original fic which I own so I suppose I didn't really borrow Lore…

Chapter one: Arrival

_Mokoba frowned and spun around, the sound of weeping was getting louder. He had never had a dream this realistic, he could feel the icy zephyr which twisted its way down the corridor in which he stood. He followed the sound of weeping down the corridor and let his hand drift along the rough wall, till he reached the door where the noise was coming from. He gentle pressed his ear against the door between the sobs he heard bitter muttering, he tapped lightly on the door and silence engulfed the corridor. Biting his lip nervously he touched the cold door knob, with his heart racing to his mouth he opened the door slowly._

_"I…is anyone here, I thought I heard someone crying." Mokoba questioned in to the seaming empty room. He stood there a few moments, but there was no answer. His attention was pulled to the one piece of furniture in the room, a large four-poster bed, with ivory drapes which danced in the draught from the door. Taking all his courage and trying to remind himself it was all a dream, a strange twisted nightmare, he started to make his way to the bed. He reached his shaking hand up to the curtain and gripped to it for a few moments before taking a deep breath in and tearing it back._

"Mokoba wake up!" Mokoba opened his eyes and glared at his older brother, who just smiled at him. "You better be quick else your be late for school."

"Hay I was just about to find out what was behind the curtain in my dream and you come along to wake me up about something as unimportant as school." Mokoba stretched sleepily as his brother just shrugged and walked out the room to leave him to get ready. Seto sat at the breakfast bar in the average size kitchen, though not much cooking was ever done in this room it was mainly for show, the real kitchen was a lot bigger and only the servants went there. He didn't have to wait long for his younger brother to walk in looking a scruff contrast to him, shirt untucked and hair messily pushed out of his eyes.

"You know you'll never get a girlfriend if you don't dress smartly or at least look as if you brushed hair." Seto teased his brother who stuck his tongue out in retort.

"I don't want a girlfriend they just cause trouble and all they want is money." Mokoba complained.

"That's not true, they want jewellery and fast cars too… And I hope that you're not planning to eat a chocolate bar for breakfast." Seto added as Mokoba reached for a Mars bar.

"No I wasn't going to have one chocolate bar I was going to have two. I need all the energy I can get to get through a hectic school day and then survive hanging with my friends." Mokoba explained mockingly, Seto shock his head before walking to the door to leave the house. Mokoba followed him dragging his feet along the ground not looking forward to the prospect of another dull day at the torment they call school. He joined his brother in the car, the dream still played on his mind, it unsettled him. Mokoba knew it was no good talking to Seto as he didn't believe in anything that defied logic, he would say it was just a dream which would be no comfort to Mokoba. So he just tried to relax and sprawled across the leather interior of the limousine, he would just have to wait until he was at school, unfortunately Yami the person who would be best to talk about his dream to had just left school. Luckily for him, but maybe not so luck for the school or many people Bakura and Marik had been held back so many time they were in the same year as their hikaris. The limousine slowly came to a stop outside the bustling school defined into small groups, Sluts who wore belts instead of clothes, Grungers with there regulation hoodies, teenage delinquents who most people avoided Marik and Bakura were obviously part of this group, Players who spent most of their time talking about the Sluts they had slept with and then there was the group Mokoba hung around with who he conceived to be slightly normal which consisted of Yugi, Ryou and Malik. Though to day someone else was standing with the group, Mokoba looked the figure up and down before confronting the stranger.

"Hey!" Mokoba tap him on the shoulder, the boy spun around quickly causing his black hair to flick in the new boy's face.

"Um… hi." The boy stated nervously brush his hair back with his hand. " My name's Lore, I'm new… which you probably already noticed, I transferred here."

"O.k., I'm Mokoba. It's nice to meet you… unless you're planning to try to take over my brothers company that is." Mokoba teased the new kid with a hint of seriousness behind it.

"What? No, I don't even know what company your talking about." Lore seamed slightly panicked by accusation, obviously not understanding it was joke.

"Relax Lore Mokie is just mucking with you, he has a habit of that. I wonder what ever happened to the small innocent Mokoba I met on the airship." Malik pretended to be reminiscence the younger Mokoba.

"The same thing that happened to your evil murderous streak." Mokoba retorted quickly

"What it's sitting on the bench over there planning how to take over the world with Bakura." Malik indicated to Bakura and his darker self, who look deep in conversation. "Sorry don't see it Mokie, I guess that bit of you is gone forever."

"Can you stop calling me Mokie, my name is Mokoba." He gave Malik a death glare that could only be possibly matched by the king of ice himself.

"They're not really planning to take over the world again." Ryou rolled his eyes. "I thought they had gotten over that phase."

"Well they did have a bit of a break at least, I guess know yam has gone…"

"Yam_-I_. Malik, he has told you about a million times not to shorten his name to yam or yams" Yugi interrupted Malik. "Anyway here and now is not the time to discuses it, you're really confusing Lore and we have to get to class." Yugi smiled at the bewilderment on Lore's face.

"Yeah you're right yuug." Yugi opened his mouth to complain to Malik again, but just shrugged. "Yeah better not fry your brain even before you get to lessons, Come on Lore you're in my class, lets leave the real intelligent people to go to their smart classes." Malik mocked and so the group split, Ryou and Yugi going in one direction, Lore and Malik in another and leaving Mokoba to head to his class alone.


	2. In Trouble Already?

Disclaimer: As normal I don't own yugioh or the characters from the program or the game. I do however own Lore and it's the only thing I do own so don't steal or borrow with out permission.

And I would also like to apologies for my bad spelling or tense changing. I get bored of using the same tense and change it now and then.

**In trouble already?**

Marik and Bakura arrived as usual late to class and took their places at the back of the class, which no one dared to take, the teacher tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm glad to see that you made time to attend the class, though I'm surprised you're not the first in school. You seem to enjoy it so much as you should have left school and have jobs by now, but you seem to insist on failing you exams and staying in the same year." The teacher lectured, pacing back and forward in front of the malicious two, "Though I'm sure you have a great explanation for it."

"Yes in fact I do." Marik smiled smugly, "I have trouble with the language barrier and the cultural differences, being from Egypt and all."

"Well, I would understand that if you had only been here for a year, but you have live here for about 5 years and Malik would have gone though the same problems as you and he hasn't had to stay down any years." The teacher indicated to Malik who sat in front of them with Lore, before continuing with his lecture and asking for Bakura's reason.

"This happens at least once a week." Malik leaned across and whispered Lore, who was watching the scene with amusement. "I think he's feed up of having to teach them year after year, I can understand why though too much of them would drive you mad. Believe me I live with Marik and he's enough to cope with let alone having Bakura as well."

"Are you brothers then, you guys look scarily similar apart from his crazy hair and were you serious about the world domination thing?" Lore looked over his shoulder at the teacher arguing with the two fiends who were spitting back quick remarks and come backs.

"No, it's a long story but we're not real related... it's more complicated then that and the world domination planning. Well lets just say it's not the first time they've tried, everyone here tries to take over the world now or then, even me, either that or they try to save it." Malik tilted his head back and tried to explain with out much success.

"O.k. now I wish I had never asked at all… You tried to take over the world? How…" but Lore never got to finish his sentence.

"THAT'S IT LORE YOU CAN ACOMPAINY MARIK TO THE PRINCAPALS OFFICE FOR TALKING." The teacher mood had obviously not been improved by Bakura and Marik tardiness and excuses for their low IQ.

"Awww Sir can't I go too, I wanna miss some of the lesson with Marik." Bakura waved his hand in the air and whined like a little kid in an attempt to piss the teacher off even more.

"NO. You will stay here and I will teach you something, maybe your learn with out your 'language barrier' friend. I'm determined to get at least one of you to the next year just so I don't have to teach you again next year." The teacher fumed wildly, before ushering Marik and Lore out the door to talk to them in the corridor. "Lore you have made a very bad impression on your first day, you better buck up your ideas unless you want to end up like Marik and Bakura. And Marik, remember what I said yesterday…"

"Something about not throw objects at people like rubbers, apples or the schools T.V?" Marik inquired with a fake sense of curiosity.

"No, but well done for remembering that, I insist you do not use language like that you're one of the oldest in the school out age by possible only the teachers, so some idiotic younger pupils my copy it. Now both of you to the principals office, Marik will show you there, Lore, I'm sure he knows the way." The teacher disappeared into the classroom and Lore look acceptingly at Marik who stared back for a few moments.

"I guess you want to be escorted to the office then, don't mind if we go the long way there though?" It was more of a statement then a question as Marik started to walk off before Lore could answer. They hadn't gone far when they came across a girl with a her skirt rolled up as short as possible and flicked her blond hair out her eyes and pouted.

"Marik, you never call me." She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Why don't me and you go to the club to night so we can spend sometime together?"

"I don't call you cos I can't stand your voice and I would rather be eaten alive by vultures then spend any time with you at all." Marik shoved her out the way and continued down the corridor.

"Oh I love it when you play hard to get Marik, I like them rough. You know that you can't resist me for ever, I'm gonna get you someday." She smiled slickly at the back of his head and he paused to turn round.

"Mai, I don't play hard to get, I just really don't like you and so your never gonna have me. So you just toddle off to your little fantasy world where everyone likes you and no-one thinks you a slut. Oh and stay the hell away from Malik he isn't interested in you either." He turned again and stalk off leaving Mai to sulk. Lore caught up with Marik how was walking as fast as he could to put a large amount of distance between him and Mai.

"Who was that?" Lore asked intrigued by what he had just seen.

"Just one of the sluts of the school, trying to kid herself that she can get who ever she wants and that everyone likes her. She's always bugging me, 'Marik go out with me', 'Marik phone me', I wish she would just drop down dead." Marik snarled slightly and continued to led Lore to the principals office.


End file.
